Sky of Storms
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Belphegor decides he wants to pay a visit to Tsuna for some early-morning cuddling. TYL!BelxTYL!Tsuna, B27, one-shot.


Ten years after the Ring Battles, no one would have expected for the Vongola and Varia guardians to become friends and close partners, but Tsuna and Belphegor took it to a whole new level; for five years now, they had been lovers.

While Belphegor was often in Italy with his own comrades, he had a tendency to jump countries and find himself standing on the doorstep of the Vongola Headquarters, his usual crazed grin on his face as he waited impatiently to be let inside.

That was what Belphegor found himself doing in this moment.

"What do you want, knife-freak?" The Vongola Storm was standing in the doorway, glaring hatefully at his Varia counterpart.

"Ushishishi~" Belphegor stepped into the mansion, his obscured eyes sparkling with mischief. "The prince wants his tuna-fish, Hayato-kun~ Is he awake yet?"

"No." Green eyes narrowed, Gokudera's fingers closing around a stick of dynamite. "Fuck off."

"There's going to be some fucking done, but I'm not sure if it's the kind you're thinking of, Hayato~"

Gokudera blanched before he turned around, storming back into the mansion. He shouted for the Rain Guardian before he disappeared, leaving Belphegor to his own devices.

Belphegor laughed to himself as he kicked the mansion door closed behind him, making his way towards the staircase in front of him. It took a few minutes but, soon enough, he was standing outside of his boyfriend's room.

Pushing the door open slowly, the Varia Storm crept into the Vongola Decimo's bedroom. The brunet in question was curled up in his bed, a peaceful expression on his face as he rested in the king-sized bed, purple silk sheets covering his thin body.

Belphegor's smile became relaxed as he stepped into the room, tiptoeing over to the bed. His heart sped up in excitement as he crawled onto the bed, sliding over to the brunet. He laid down, tugging the slightly smaller body against his.

"Belphegor...?" Tsuna stirred slightly, his eyes remaining closed. He was content in his boyfriend's arms, trusting the unstable man not to hurt him. "Belphegor, when did you get here...?"

"Not along ago." Belphegor buried his face in against unruly brown locks, taking in the sweet scent that was his lover. "Did you sleep okay?"

Tsuna hummed in acknowledgement, snuggling in close; he was the only person who would ever leave his back open to Belphegor, but he truly trusted the man to not do anything too drastic - it had taken a while, but he had eventually tamed the bloodlust inside the older male.

"Does Squalo know you're not in Italy?" Tsuna leant into the hand that was sliding along his side, knowing just how affectionate his lover was.

"Shishi~ Nope~" Lifting his head, Belphegor kissed the smaller male's temple. "Squa never knows when I'm leaving Italy because otherwise he'll say no."

"As long as you don't get into trouble." Tsuna yawned, letting his eyes open. He rolled onto his other side, burying his face in against the older male's chest that was more fragile than Belphegor would ever let anyone know.

"But the prince's tuna-fish is the Vongola Decimo, and he has authority over Squa~" Taking brunet locks into his hand, Belphegor smiled. "Tuna-Fish just has to tell Squa that the prince was told to come here~"

Tsuna chuckled, his own gentle smile on his face. He pressed their lips together softly, feeling fingers calloused from years of weaponry starting to stroke to his cheek. He opened his mouth when a tongue licked against his lips, giving the other entrance. Their kiss was deep and passionate, Belphegor full of love only Tsuna would ever know about, much less experience.

When they broke apart for air, Tsuna reached out, swiping blond bangs back. He smiled brightly as purple eyes blinked continuously at him, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness, running his thumb against the man's cheek. "I love you, Belphegor."

"The prince loves his tuna-fish, too~" Belphegor habitually shook his head, putting his bangs back in place; he wasn't used to his eyes being out in the open, and the only one he would let see his indigo orbs was Tsuna, his trust in the other too great.

As the two lay together for a while longer, Tsuna was at peace. He wasn't sure how their relationship had truly come about, having once upon a time found the other standing on his doorstep with a mischievous smirk and then, just hours later, having had his first kiss with the blond. At first Belphegor had been forceful and aggressive, uneducated in relationship etiquettes, but with a lot of patience and hard work, the brunet had moulded his lover into the sweet, affectionate man he was today, and the Vongola Sky didn't think he would ever be as happy with someone else as he was Belphegor.


End file.
